The Only Exception
by twilightslittleangel
Summary: Elphaba always held herself so that she wasn't prone to hearbreak, but what changes that makes her feel more relaxed about that forgien concept, love? fluff


**so this is my first ever wicked story, all fluff and no idea what i was doing because i only know the basics. i dont own it sadly, and i really do wish that i have seen it but it looks like my only chance is really going to go kerflop. i have read the kindle sample of the book, so i know what happens there, and i know stuff from youtube videos and stuff like other fanfics. dont get mad at me for doing this, just i had a plot bunny come and poop on my head and i couldent get it out of my head. based off of the song 'the only exception' by paramore and i thought that it fits. you should just assume that i dont know what i am doing, but if you have an issue with something, or just alltogether confused pm me or review this story so that i know what i have to fix. please? **

* * *

><p>Elphaba knew that love was something that was to be earned, but only if you honestly felt it. She never read love stories when she read, and she hardly ever had tolerance for those loving couples seen walking down the streets at night, holding hands and giggling at stupid things. Her parents loved each other, but many a time she would wake up to hear her mom sobbing about something because Frex was so lovely to accuse her of doing horrible things to produce a green child.<p>

Sometimes her mom cried for other reasons, but when she was young her father never cried until he learned that he had partially caused Nessa to be deformed. He really wanted someone to carry on the tradition of being a priest, or whatever he was because when she asked he would say someone that was very religious. So she had assumed that he was a priest.

Her mom had sworn to herself that she would never hurt herself again if Frex suddenly died, and often times she said this while she was cooking for the family. She would tip a bottle of something unknown into the food that she was going to feed Frex, but he wouldn't come home but send a messenger to tell her that he had to stay overnight to watch over some sick person or preform an exorcism. Elphaba had seen many of these moments. When Melena died shortly after giving birth to Nessa, there was something different in Elphie's life.

Frex didn't care if she had died, to be honest, just afterwards he took her valued objects and burned them, or stored them away for ever, and then he had made sure that Elphaba took the beating for her mom's death. He hadn't realized that her death was his fault. If that man had any sense, he would have shipped her off to an orphanage, but then the word would spread that she was his daughter and that was unacceptable. Melena had given her the Grimmerie and that was her most prized possession other than the green glass bottle.

If you had asked Nessa about her mom, she would direct you to Elphaba so you could hear the happy memories of her childhood, and the sad ones would be stored in her heart and kept there so that she didn't receive pity. Pity was something that was frowned upon, because she had received so much of it when she was younger.

At Shiz, as a young adult, pity from the teachers and students was overbearing her. Being stuck in a dorm with the pinkest, pretty, perfect, and perky Gillikinese blonde ever had affected her as well. Nessa soon made it there, and they were as much of a family as they ever had been, because Frex wasn't able to push them around and tell them to do everything for them.

There was an exception to Elphaba's promise about never receiving or giving love, and that was the strange winkie prince that kept bugging her. Fiyero and his jerk friend Avaric liked to compliment her on her special skin tone, and then Avaric would take it farther to put those compliments into a statement to ask her out or something like that.

But Fiyero never did that, he was too much like a careless gentleman. His philosophy on life was to dance through it, but he never had any boundaries for love. Elphaba knew that if it didn't exist then she wouldn't waste her time on it, but he believed differently. There was something about love that made him want to find his perfect match. Over some time at Shiz, Fiyero changed and Elphaba found herself looking at him through a new perspective.

After this change, he was nice and kind and stood up for her when Avaric was giving her B.S. and then he would ask if she wanted dinner or something. The answer every time to this question was no, because she didn't want to risk the chance of falling in love. Galinda always asked her if she had a crush, and every time she did the answer was no. the books on her bedside were always history, or adventure, maybe even humorous, but never romance and Galinda took that as a hint.

Galinda's mind worked in two ways; shopping sense and romance. Both somehow are interlocked and altogether quite annoying when used together, but she knew when someone had the start of a crush. She would sit up all night long and ask Elphie questions about what she liked in a man, and then was able to compare them to the various males on campus. The one that she had narrowed down was her ex, Fiyero.

Fiyero, though, really did like Elphaba after a while. He wanted to just take her home and make her cupcakes after proclaiming his everlasting love to her. Various dates had proven that she was very much allergic to water, and so when he had spilled some on her, Elphaba had gotten up, changed her clothing into an emergency outfit that she had shrunken and put into her bag, and left. The next time he saw her, he had succeeded at making her cry, which also made her leave.

Finally, one day, Elphaba settled down and read a romance novel. The main character was stuck, just like her, and didn't know what to do. In the end she had proclaimed her love to the suitor and life was happy. How could her life be happy though if she shared the same complexion as a green bell pepper? In fact, one day Avaric had compared her to one and the resemblance was quite disturbing.

As she sat down in the library, Fiyero had approached her and proclaimed his love. He didn't know why he did it right then and there, but he knew that if it had waited any longer he might have just given up. He knew that she had strict views on love, and the words said just before she agreed to go to the next dance with him, the final words she had said were these;

"You are the only exception."


End file.
